Waking from a Reverie
by Navygirl14
Summary: This is the continuation of Reverie which I have adopted from ArianaWhitlock.  Let's see what boys do when they actually meet each other after Edward has a dream about Veterinarian Jasper Whitlock.  Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Waking from a Reverie**

**Hook, Line & Sinker**

**Thak you to ArianaWhitlock for her support and her amazing Beta skills. You are awesome and I never would have done this if it wasn't for you... I hope I can do these boys justice!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of this..I belongs to the lucky Ms. Meyer..Damn it**

**JPOV**

I miss my Mamma and Pa. I miss Tennessee too but it hurts too much to be there without them. I was devastated when I lost them and I just couldn't continue to live there surrounded by constant reminders of their lives and how happy we all were there. So, here I am in Chicago – the city that never sleeps, gotta love Sinatra. I live alone and I took over the practice of Dr. Sapere so he could retire and move to Italy. The staff is very nice and professional. The clients are great as well and they are from all walks of life, which I love. I must say that I proudly brought down that dog fighting ring and would do it again in a heartbeat. Animal abusers everywhere, look out Dr. Jasper Whitlock is in town.

I've enjoy the gay clubbing scene in this city. In these meat markets, all the twinks are looking to do is get fucked or to suck someone off – practice makes perfect I always say. I will admit that I have had a few go down on me but I never take them home, that's what bathroom stalls are for. I'm not looking for someone who throws themselves at me looking for a quick fuck or merely being a friend with benefits, been there done that and it gets old really quickly. I want a partner who is an equal but not in the bedroom. In there I am in control, of everything: giving pleasure, receiving pleasure, getting off, not getting off – you get where I am going with this. I also love my toys and I am very good at using them. I want my man writhing underneath me begging me for my cock and for release…_Damn it now I'm hard, shit, shit, shit._ Oh well, I will have to take care of my problem later but I digress. I want to fall in love but they have to accept me as I am – domination and all.

About six months ago I met the force of nature known as Alice Cullen. Better known as, the little sister of, Edward, I'm a player, Cullen. Oh yes, I know all about Dr. Cullen and his playboy ways. He has quite the reputation in the club scene. He will bed any willing gorgeous piece of ass. They all want a piece of his fine ass. Yes, I said fine ass, so sue me. He is my opposite sexually but we are similar with regards to profession and wealth. We are both workaholics and we are passionate about our work and we care for our patients, co-workers and family. He may be an arrogant ass but he is great at his job and he loves his family even though he has been ignoring Alice for the past two months.

She seems to think that Edward and I would be perfect for each other. She wants to see me loosen up, have fun, be free and find love. Oh and to knock her brother off of his pedestal; which leads me to her appointment tomorrow for her yorkie, Bella. She is conning Edward into bringing her to the appointment by saying her car is in the shop.

And we all know how she is about any public transportation. She knew her brother wouldn't say no to her pleadings with the promise of his favorite Thai restaurant for lunch. I have to remember to keep that in mind for future reference, God, I'm already planning a date with him…what the fuck is wrong with me? She also knew that I wouldn't say no to her being the southern gentleman that I am. How could I really? She's been a dear friend and I count my blessings to have her in my life. She held me when I cried about my parents, didn't judge me about my lifestyle choices. So no, I wouldn't say no to my new best friend.

After work I go back to my loft apartment, which is too big for one person, and fix myself some dinner thinking about Alice and Edward and what tomorrow will bring. After I finish my dinner, I grab myself a beer and head into my bedroom to relax and listen to some music. I take off most my clothes, turn on my stereo and sit down on my bed enjoying my beer listening to some Frank Sinatra. What can I say I'm addicted. Just as "Witchcraft" comes on I start to think about those gorgeous green eyes of Edward Cullen. I could get lost in those eyes. I can't help fantasizing about them filling up with lust as he's staring up at me just before he swallows my cock whole.

My fantasy, causes my erection is straining in my boxer briefs and I reach my hand down to palm myself trying to get some relief. I haven't even met Edward yet but it feels like he has already cast a spell over me. I quickly polish off my beer and decide to take matters into my own hands - literally. I rip off my now too tight boxers and my dick springs free slapping against my stomach. It is already glistening with pre-cum.

I lie back and take hold of my raging hard on and spread my pre-cum over the tip. My head falls back and I groan loudly. I start a slow pace up and down, twisting at the tip, just like I like it. I reach over to my night stand and grab my bottle of lube. I pour it over my aching cock and continue my ministrations, picturing Edward lying between my legs licking and teasing my cock. He looks up at me and smiles that crooked smile then takes me all the way down until I hit the back of his throat. Being inside of him must feel so good, so hot, so wet. He works my cock like a maestro while I writhe on the bed covered in a light sheen of sweat. He reaches up and rolls my overly sensitive nipple between his fingers and I throw my head back in ecstasy.

He knows just what to do to bring me to the brink and back. My hand is moving faster now and I am getting close to losing control and blowing my load. My mind goes back to my beautiful green eyed boy and he has now moved his hand from my nipple to take my balls in his hand and starts to roll them while his other hand is caressing my ass. He takes his finger and circles my now puckered hole, teasing me. His mouth is like a tight suction around my cock as he comes up on his knees to continue his sensual torture of me. While his beautiful mouth is working my cock, his right hand is working my balls and his left hand is still teasing my entrance causing me to growl out my frustration. He looks up at me and smirks while he pushes his lubed finger into me nice and deep. I sigh out my relief as I run my fingers through his bronze locks. I drip tight as he hollows out his cheeks taking me in deeper, ready and waiting to take my essence. His long, sensual finger is still working inside of me as he hits that sweet spot deep within me and I see stars. He doesn't let up his assault on my prostate as my back arches of the bed and I roar out my release that hits me like a freight train. He doesn't let up and his name falls from my lips in a reverent moan, cumming deep in his throat. As we slow our movements and I come back from orgasmic euphoria, my mind is swimming with thoughts of Edward and the only thing I can think clearly before I pass out in my sated bliss is, _I am so screwed_. With that last thought I fade into darkness hoping to dream of my green eyed God.

**EPOV**

After my shift is over I head back home to my condo and the first thing I do is fire up my laptop to Google my hot veterinarian, Jasper Whitlock. I pour myself a glass of scotch and look out over the skyline. Watching all those people down below on the bustling city streets, searching, for what? Love, lost love, success, fortune?

What am I searching for? I have success, fortune and my fair share of fame as a bachelor and playboy. The little known fact is that I am quite famous in the gay club circuit. I have had my fair share of lovers and one night stands but never anything long term and certainly not love. No one has ever captured my heart and if I have anything to say about it, they never will. I'm rich, successful and pretty damn good looking, if I do say so myself.

Sitting back down at my laptop and I view the picture displayed right in front on me, the object of my very erotic dream, Dr. Jasper Whitlock. According to the article he's from

Tennessee. Where he was raised, attended, and began practicing veterinarian medicine.

After the accident that claimed the lives of his beloved parents, Jasper left Tennessee and moved to Chicago. He is involved with PETA and is an advocate against animal cruelty.

He had heard that there were illegal dog fighting rings that took place underground in

Chicago so he made it his mission to bring these people to justice and rescue these dogs.

Ah, yes the article I have in my pocket, so he accomplished his mission and made the newspaper. Frowning to myself I fear that he's probably straight being the do-gooder that he is. Maybe I can corrupt him and have him come over to the dark side. This could be fun. Oh Jasper, you have no idea what you're in for baby. He won't be able to resist me, no one can. I don't know what it is about him but there is something about him that affects me but I just can't put my finger on it. Speaking of fingers, I can't wait to get my fingers and my hands on him and in him, while I listen to his whimpers that will be begging for me to fuck him.

I am brought out of my little fantasy of a very naked Jasper doing wicked things to me by the ringing of my cell phone. Damn pixie of a sister has the worst timing. I haven't spoken to her in awhile as it gets tedious listening to her drone on and on about me needing to clean up my act and find love. Says thinks it's time I met someone who can knock me off of my pedestal and rock my world, Yeah right, like that is ever going to happen. She also told me she has a feeling that my world was about to be turned upside down. That was two months ago and I haven't spoken to her since. My family always says to never bet against Alice – she just knows shit. Her little revelation didn't sit well with me so I just haven't returned her calls or responded to her texts. She gave up after a while telling me I was a spoiled brat who was too self absorbed to give a shit about anyone or anything. Well, she doesn't know shit because I am a great doctor who cares for his patients and their families. People at the hospital love me damn it. Feeling annoyed and knowing this will be the first of many interruptions if I don't answer I decide to face the music. "Hello Alice, to what do I owe the honor of your beautiful voice this fine evening?"

"Oh shut the hell up you arrogant Asshat!" She snaps but then softens her voice. "Look I know we haven't spoken in a while and I know you have been avoiding me ever since my little revelation to you two months ago and I am sorry for running you off. I miss my big brother. Forgive me?"

"Alright Alice, spill it. You want something so spare me the sugar coatings and tell me

what it is."

"Fine, Fine. My car is in the shop and I have to take Bella to the vet tomorrow and you know I refuse to take public transportation so I need to you take us tomorrow. Before you say no, I will make it worth your while. Lunch is on me at your favorite Thai restaurant and who knows maybe you will find yourself some new eye candy downtown. Please, please, please!"

"Alice, Alice! Stop, okay, alright, I will take you but please do not dress up Bella in

any froo froo outfits please. I know she is your baby and you love her so much but please,

she is a Yorkie, not a child."

"Bite your tongue Edward, she is my beautiful little girl."

"So, who is the vet and where is his office?" I ask looking at my computer screen and only hoping the world is as small as they say.

"Well, his office isn't far from Mercy East and his name is Jasper Whitlock.

_._, I get to take my sister to the vet, have my favorite Thai food and I get to work my charms on my fantasy man. "Okay Alice, what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" After she gives me the time we say our goodnights and I smile as I stare at my computer screen again.

That was an interesting conversation with my dear sister Alice. I am one lucky son of a bitch. It doesn't get much better than this, hmmmm, yes it could, Jasper naked in my bed is much, much better. Oh Jasper you have no idea what you are in for tomorrow. I think

I will add this picture of My Hot Vet to my spank bank, wait, did I just say My Hot Vet?

What the fuck Cullen? Lost in my thoughts I take the time for another drink, quick bite to eat, shower and then off to be to hopefully finish my dream about Jasper. God I can't wait until tomorrow.

**APOV**

Hook, line and sinker. My brother is way too easy. Oh Edward, you won't know what

hit you. This is gonna be fun, oh so fucking fun.

This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think..You're reviews are greatly appreciated..Thanks so much..Mwah!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Can't wait

Here we go...I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to my awesome Beta Arianawhitlock.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I just like to have fun with E and J...

EPOV

I woke up extra early this morning so I could get ready to meet _Dr. Hottie_. I had to make sure that I looked way better than I normally do, which is fabulous. Preening and primping took about an hour, What? You think my sex hair looks like this naturally? What to wear? I think I'll wear my Diesel jeans that hug my ass perfectly and my green long sleeved v-neck cashmere sweater that fits like a glove and not to mention that it makes my eyes pop. I'll wear my black Doc Martens, love my Docs. One last look in the mirror, _damn I look smokin'_. Jasper won't be able to resist this.

I put on my black leather jacket and head out the door to go pick up Alice and Bella. God, you would think that Bella was her child with the way Alice treats her. That dog is spoiled rotten but I must admit she is adorable. She loves me like crazy but, the way she looks at me sometimes creeps me out. She is always trying to snuggle with me and give me kisses. I swear if she were a real woman she would want to be my girlfriend.

Alice is exceptionally happy when I pick her up but when I ask her what her deal is she just says she was just excited to be spending the afternoon with her favorite brother, _Yeah Right! _Something is up with her and I am going to find out what it is if it is the last thing I do. Bella, of course, was adorable as always in her pink velour sweat suit with the fur trim hoodie. She was safely tucked into her Betsy Johnson leopard print dog carrier. She barked when she saw me and I leaned down for her give me kisses.

The car ride was comfortably quiet until we pulled up to the vet's office. Alice stared going off on telling me to be nice and not be my usual stuck up, self centered ass. _Is she serious with this shit? _It is always about me. I mean look at me for Christ's sake. I. Am. Gorgeous. I park the car and go around to help Alice get Bella out of the car and go into _Dr. Wet Dreams_ office. My hands are sweating and my heart is pounding. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I never get like this, especially about a guy. Guys come to me! Jasper will be no different. Alice notices my demeanor and smirks at me. _What the hell is up with her?_ I don't have time to figure her out right now. Right now I have to put my game face on, go in there and wow my man. Yes, I said my man because he will be mine. Mine Damn It!

Walking inside and Alice hands me Bella so she can go and sign her in at the receptionist desk. We go take a seat and wait to be called. I look around hoping to catch sight of Dr. Jasper but I haven't seen him as of yet. After what seems like an eternity sitting here with yapping dogs, meowing cats, and squawking birds the door opens and the tech calls Bella's name. Alice asks me to come back with her because she says that Bella is a little anxious and that I am good at calming her down, _such bullshit_!

The tech checks over Bella and then says that Dr. Whitlock will be in shortly. My heart starts racing again and I am sweating_, I don't sweat. What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Quickly grabbing a paper towel I wipe the sweat off my face. Just as I throw the paper towel away the door opens and in walks the star of my fantasies - and Holy Hell he is even hotter and sexier in person. He doesn't even look my way as he makes his way over to give Alice a hug and a kiss and to rub Bella's head. He asks her how she has been and how Bella is doing on her new food. Alice is all smiles talking animatedly about what she has been going on in her life, the boutique and how well Bella is doing. I am just standing there watching the exchange and my wheels are spinning and then it hits me. _.! That Bitch_! She planned this but I have no idea why. Maybe she told him about me and he is interested in meeting me but then why are they ignoring me? I want to talk to him too; well I would like to do a lot more than talk to him but talking is good to start with for now. I decide to get their attention and I clear my throat. Yes, I know, lame and totally obvious but it was the only thing I could think of quickly, so sue me!

They both stop mid sentence and look at me like I am some petulant child looking for attention. Oh well, it worked didn't it? Alice winks at Jasper who then looks at me while Alice makes the introductions. "Jasper, this is my brother Dr. Edward Cullen and Edward this is Dr. Jasper Whitlock." He looks at me like he can see right through me. Almost as though he can see my soul, really see me and it is unsettling but exciting at the same time.

He smiles and puts his hand out for me to shake it and says, "Edward, it is very nice to meet you. Alice has told me all about you." He raises his eyebrow and smirks at me. _The smug bastard smirked at me._ ME! I just stand there stock still, not knowing what to say like some bashful school girl meeting her crush for the first time.

I finally snap out of my Jasper induced stupor and shake his hand saying, "Nice to meet you as well but I am sorry to say that Alice has never mentioned you." I give her a pointed look and she just stand there looking at me smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary. I compose myself and put my game face on. Two can play this game Alice my dear.

Jasper just walks away from me without a second glance and goes about his exam of Bella. Well Damn, no one walks away from me. NO ONE! Shit, maybe I've lost my mojo. No, can't be, it has to be Jasper. I just stand off to the side like the third wheel shifting back and forth wondering what the hell is going on here. Alice and Jasper are talking and Bella is all happy, wagging her tail and licking Jasper. _I can't believe I am actually jealous of that damn dog._ Alice's cell phone starts to ring and she says that it is Rose down at the boutique and it is very important that she takes this call spouting some shit about a problem with a shipment. She asks me to stay in case Bella gets jumpy and I happily agree so at least I feel useful.

Once Alice walks out the door Jasper's demeanor changes and it is as if he is just pure sexual power and I find myself feeling weak in the knees. _What is this man doing to me_? He puts Bella in her carrier and set her down on the floor carefully. He stalks over to me like a predator stalking his prey and he pins me up against the wall. He runs his nose along my neck breathing me in and I can't help but shiver.

He looks at me with lust in his eyes and says, "You have no power here. I am in control." Before I could respond he crashes his lips to mine in a blood boiling, toe curling, knee popping kiss. He forces my lips to part and he sucks my tongue into his mouth and I can't help but moan, _loudly_. Then, he runs his hands up and down my back and cups my ass firmly and squeezes, HARD! I actually squeak, Me, Edward Cullen, squeaked. I do not squeak, but this man has such power over me. The kiss is long and hard and full of passion, need, lust and I respond to him in ways I have never responded to a man before. My body is on fire, my hands are fisted in his hair and I am holding on for dear life. All too soon he breaks the kiss and surprises me further when he moves to my neck and he begins to suck on my pulse point leaving his mark on me and strangely enough I love it. He moves his hand and cups my steel rod and begins to rub me through my too tight jeans while he rubs his hard cock against my thigh. God, Please don't let Alice walk back in now because I am in heaven. My wet dream has come to life and now I am hoping he will make me cum like a teenage boy getting his first hand job.

Just when I thought he was going to take this further and give us both our happy endings he pulls away completely. He is breathing heavy as he rests his forehead against mine and looks me right in the eyes and says, "You will not get the release you want right now."

_Is he fucking serious?_ My cock is rock hard, throbbing and aching with need for release and he says _that_ shit to me. I just stand there sexually frustrated, pissed as hell and dumbfounded not knowing what to do or say. _Again, what the fuck is he doing to me?_ Normally I would've told him to fuck off and I would go find someone else to finish the job but not with Jasper. There is something different about him. It is like he has some sort of power over me, but I like it. I want him more than I have ever wanted any other man and it scares the shit out of me.

While I'm still recovering Jasper turns away from me, picks up Bella, pats her head, giving her a clean bill of health and hands her back to me like nothing just happened. I take her without saying a word and just as I m about to walk out the door he grabs my arm and turns me toward him. Looking at me with that mischievous glint in his eyes he says that he will pick me up at 7:00 pm tonight so he can take me out to dinner. He also tells me to dress casually and to keep these jeans on because he likes my ass in them. _Well, who am I to argue with that_. The man has good taste.

It is not a request. He isn't asking me out. He is _telling _me he is taking me out and he is _telling_ me what to wear. That should really piss me off but it doesn't. It excites me and scares me at the same time. He tells me he will call me when he is on his way and that he will get my number and my address for Alice. I don't even know what to say as no one has ever talked to me that way. I just nod my head, smile and tell him I am looking forward to tonight. He does his signature smirk that makes my dick twitch in my pants. Smacking my ass he says, "Oh Edward, you have no idea how much I am looking forward to tonight." My parting thought as I walk out of the office is,_ Oh Shit.._

Alice is just ending her call when I walk outside with Bella. She looks at me and smiles that knowing smile and says, "So, how'd it go?"

Yeah right, like she doesn't know. We get in the car and head to lunch where I proceed to tell her everything and I mean everything that happened. She chokes on her Pad Thai noodles when I tell her about the make out session and she notices the mark Jasper left on my neck. I tell her I have a date tonight with Jasper and in the same breath I tell her that I know she set me up. She didn't even try to deny it.

She simply stated, "You, my dear brother are in big trouble."

Then she throws her head back and laughs. _Well shit!_ What am I supposed to say to that? Fuck it. I have a date tonight and I need to get home and get ready. I take Alice and Bella home and while I am driving back to my house thinking about all the possibilities for tonight the only I can say is, "I Can't Fucking Wait!"

JPOV

Shit, Dr. Edward Cullen is going to be the death of me. Kissing him is amazing and it felt like nothing I have ever experienced before. I love the way he responds to my lips and to my touch. I left my mark on him and I like it. He is mine. MINE! When I broke the kiss and told him he couldn't cum he had no idea what to say. Believe me, I didn't want to stop kissing him, he tasted amazing and it was addicting. But, if I didn't pull away when I did we both would've cum in our pants like two horny teenagers. I cannot have that happen. I have to stay in control of this. I can't let him become my weakness but there is a part of me that wants to let go with him and just be Jasper, not dominant Jasper. That scares the hell out of me. He is affecting me already and we haven't even gone out yet. Damn, I am in big trouble. _Reel it in Whitlock. Snap the fuck out of it._ This is Edward Cullen we are talking about. He thinks he can have whoever he wants, do whatever and whoever he wants. He needs to learn some respect and control and I am just the man to do it. I know he was pissed that I didn't give him his happy ending but I am in control of his orgasms. He will cum when I say he can cum. _Stay strong Jasper_. He makes me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. He is beautiful, sexy, strong and confident. I can see myself with him for a long time. But first I have to break my beautiful boy of his bad boy, man whore ways. I will make it up to him tonight after dinner, well maybe. I haven't decided how far I want to push his boundaries tonight but I do know that I want to push him. Oh Edward, tonight I am going to rock your world. ''I Can't Fucking Wait!"

Please review and let me know what you think! Your reviews mean a lot to me and I want to thank all of you who reviewed and added my and my story to your alerts and favorites...


	3. Chapter 3

**Waking From A Reverie**

**Chapter 3 - Date Night**

***waves* Hi Everyone! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted this story. You guys are the best.**

**Thank you to my totally amazing, awesome and oh so talented beta, arianawhitlock. She worked her magic and helped me with this fuck hot chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of this. It belongs to the lucky Ms. Meyer. Damn it!**

**EPOV**

"Dr. Cullen!" a nurse yells from down the hall.

"Off duty." I call back, making my way to the exit.

"But Dr. Cullen-" She starts and stops the moment I turn to her.

"Thirty-six hours. That's how long I have been awake and on my feet. Now I know I am the best damn surgeon in this building, but right now you'd be better off asking an intern. I'm tired and I'm going home."

"Um, um…right. Sorry. Goodnight then." She stammers walking away swiftly.

Annoyed, I quickly make my way to my car and frown the moment I sit down and start the engine. I smell. I can't smell, I have a date with Jasper in - oh no! Hell no! I panic; throwing the car in gear after checking the car clock again I have two hours, damn it!

Speeding home my mind flips to my closet and I begin running my wardrobe selections through my head, vetoing ever last one of them. Why is it this hard? I look good no matter what I wear. Frustrated, I put the car in park and frown further when my hand slips on the gear shaft. Am I sweating? _Pull it together Cullen, it's just a date._ I should be worried about dinner, seeing as I can't remember the last time I ate, not my damn clothes. Yet hunger pains are not what I feel, fucking butterflies is what I feel. This never happens to me. I am .Cullen. I am confident, cocky, gorgeous and rich. There, now I feel better. Yet as I turn the key to my apartment the thought strikes me again, what the hell am I going to wear?_ Shit, what is this man doing to me?_ I don't have time to go shopping and be in ready by eight. Never mind the quick cat nap I was planning on, fuck, I'm going to have raccoon eyes. Oh hell no, not Edward Cullen! I'll wear foundation before that happens.

Trying not to fall into panic mode, I walk into my bedroom and there on the bed is the most perfect outfit. "God Bless you Alice!" I smile to myself and shoot her a quick text, thanking her for once again reading my mind. Next, I hop into the shower and let the hot water loosen up my stiff muscles. I use my special sandalwood body wash and my vanilla bean shampoo to make myself smell delicious. When the water runs cold I get out, grab a towel, and dry off. Then I shave and groom myself, adding just a dab of foundation to my eyes. Yes, I own foundation, get over it. Afterwards, I stuff my wallet with a fresh condom and lube packet because I know I'm going to get laid tonight. No one can resist me, not even fucking Dr. Jasper Whitlock, _especially_ him. That man has no idea what he's in for. I smile to myself as I make my way to my bed. I'm going to ride him so hard he's not going to be able to walk tomorrow.

Sitting down on my bed I study the outfit that Alice has bought me and smile, it's fucking perfect. She went all out and I love her all the more for it. I put on my dark green Armani boxer briefs, slip on my black silk socks and pull on the black distressed low slung Diesel jeans that hug my ass just right. I put on the gray pinstripe Marc Ecko button down with the fleur de lies design on the left side. I decide to leave it untucked and check myself in the full length mirror. _Damn Cullen, you look hot, if I must say so myself._

After getting my personal approval, I decide to add just a little spice to my already perfect look. So I splash on my Hugo Boss cologne and sit back down on the bed to put on my lucky black Doc Marten boots. My hair is a perfect mess, I love my sex hair. When I've perfected the final touches I once again look in the mirror, winking to myself and head out of my room to the kitchen to grab myself a beer. Ten more minutes and my sex god will be here. While I'm waiting my cell phone buzzes and I know it is from Alice. I check the message which reads: _You're welcome lover boy. Have fun tonight and be nice or I will kick your ass. XOXO ~Ali._

Finishing my beer and popping a mint into my mouth, I pace around for what seems like forever imaging all the things I want to do to Jasper. I am broken out of my naughty thoughts by the doorbell ringing. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to the door and open it, immediately drinking him in. _Oh my god he is magnificent_. He's wearing black biker boots, light well worn blue jeans with holes in all the right places and man they hug him in all the right places. He has on a charcoal colored v-neck cashmere sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. His leather jacket is slung over his shoulder and his blonde curls are a perfect mess.

Jasper clears his throat with a devilish smirk and chuckles, "See something you like darlin'?"

I smile back and simply answer in a husky voice, "Hell yes!"

The next thing I know Jasper is in my apartment, his jacket forgotten and on the floor, as I'm being pulled into him. There's no hesitation, no teeth colliding, just the perfect, hottest kiss I have ever had. Moaning, I shut the door with my foot and press my arousal into him. I somehow managed to get pinned to a wall as our hands explore each other's bodies and our kisses are only broken for the need of oxygen. Not above doing him right here and now, I finally find purchase in his sexy hair and pull causing a glorious moan to escape his throat. He ends it all too soon for my liking by pulling apart with his hands on my hips, rubbing circles on them, while he places his forehead against mine and says, "Hey Darlin'."

**JPOV**

That nearly killed me, finding the control to stop was dangerously difficult. Breathing heavy I get lost into those emerald eyes for what seems like an eternity, but I find my strength and manage to pull away, taking his hand in mine. "You ready to go babe?" _Babe, what the fuck is wrong with me?_ This is our first date and I am already calling him babe? **B**ut strangely enough I like it.

Edward blinks a few times and answers breathlessly, "Yeah, lets get out of here."

He goes to get his coat and I pick my jacket up off the floor. After he locks up he reaches over and takes my hand, and I love how his hand feels in mine. _Jesus, I am turning into suck a sap. __What is this man doing to me? _ We get to my truck and I open his door for him. _Wait, What?_

Shaking it off, I smile at his corked eyebrow, "My Momma raised me to be a gentleman." He smiles with a wink and gets in. Attempting to gain my composure I close his door and walk over to my side and get in.

"So _doctor_, where are we going?" he asks with what appears to be sincere curiosity. Although I can't help but wonder if he's poking at my doctor title. _Smug bastard, I've had a lot more schooling than he ever dreamed of._ Brushing it off, I buckle my seatbelt and start the truck.

"I am taking you to dinner, then dancing and maybe if you are a good boy, back to my place." I finally answer after I pull out onto the road, taking his hand in mine. His smug grin causes me to wink and we fall into a comfortable silence to the restaurant.

I take him to a cozy Italian restaurant that I know and the food comes out perfect, just as I knew it would be. We discover that we had a lot more things in common besides our love of medicine. And no matter what the topic of conversation, it was laced with sexual intentos. We laugh and flirt shamelessly and good times are had by all.

Well, except for the one incident. I know the man looks good, and he knows it. Unfortunately, I was reminded of this when I went to the restroom, only to come back and find him _flirting_ with the waiter, who is obviously flirting back. Hell yes, I'm fucking jealous! He's out with me, **ME**. So I not so shyly walk behind his chair and tilt his chin kissing him breathless, right there in front of the idiot. When I break the kiss, I smile smugly at the speechless waiter, who takes my debit card that I just handed him. He lets out a deep sigh and walks off, knowing that he just blew his tip for the table.

Edward clears his throat with a small blush, "Was that completely necessary?"

"When you're out with me?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

He just nods and takes my hand. "I'm sorry. Would you still like to go dancing?"

I ponder over the question for a little bit, letting him sweat it out. "It's still on the agenda, if you want it to be." I finally answer with a frown taking my debit card and receipt from the waiter.

"Having you pressed up against me; yeah, not going to pass that one up." He winks.

I complete the transaction for the meal, leaving fifty-cents for the waiter and grab my coat. "Shall we?"

Edward stands and pulls me into him and kisses me fucking breathless before he pulls back. "Let's go."

We don't get two steps out the restaurant door before he has me pinned to the damn building kissing me for what feels like hours. Drowning in my haze I start to call his name softly, which only causes moans, and my name to roll off his lips. _Fuck I want him._ But we're in fucking public.

"Edward." I finally manage, grabbing his hips and pushing him away slightly. Lust is clear in his eyes and I know they are reflecting mine. "Get in my truck, now."

I can hear him swallow at my tone and he shakes his head in agreement as he turns, taking my hand, and heads for the car. We break away and take a few moments to get control of ourselves before we get in.

Not wanting to take him back to my place just yet, I decide to stick with the plan and take him to the club. The truth of it being I was still pissed off about the waiter, and I needed some better vibes before I buried my dick inside of him. I needed to make sure he wanted this, wanted me. Though admittedly the sexual tension was still evident and we were making out like teenagers on every fucking red light from the restaurant to the club. Getting a few horn honks when I missed a cycle or two. Fuck, this man is going to make me blow my load if I can't slow this down.

When we park and step out of the truck he attacks me again and has me spread against the hood and I knew I was going to have to put a stop to this pace. "Edward."

"Hmmm, Jasper." He moans licking my neck.

"I want you." I whisper in his ear.

"Then lets not go in, lets just go back to your place." He mutters on my skin.

"No." I moan. "Not yet."

"You really need more foreplay?" he asks pulling away.

"I like dancing." I mutter. "And not just for foreplay." I clarify with a glare.

He pulls back and offers his hand, "It's your date, your plans."

"You'll enjoy this." I smile taking his hand, "I'll make it worth your while." I add walking past the waiting line and winking at the bouncer who lets us in without hesitation. I make my way to the bar and get us both something cold and put a small bar table between us in effort to give us some much needed space.

Several drinks later we are dancing in the corner of the dance floor with Edward's back pressed up against my chest with no space in between us. We are sweaty, hot and achingly hard. I grab his hips and we sway to the music as I press my very obvious hard on into his ass and I reach around and cup his rock hard cock, through his fuck hot jeans. I begin to rub him and I kiss along his ear down to his neck leaving open mouth kisses. When I get to his pulse point, I bite down on his neck, marking him mine. He hisses at first, but moans when I soothe the bite with my tongue. I spin him around, grab him around his neck and pull him to me, kissing him for all that I am worth. He moans into the kiss and grabs my ass, squeezing hard. It was my turn to moan and I begin to shamelessly rub my erection against his, causing both of us to hiss at the contact.

Reluctantly I force us to break away, because I am about to lose total control and fuck him right here on the dance floor. Needing to clear the lust induced haze, I decide to get us another round of drinks. Finding his ear, I whisper "I will be right back," and lick his canal just for a moment, causing an animalistic groan, before I walk off, adjusting myself as I fight for calm.

The line is short, and the waiter is trying to flirt but I'm not interested. I have the hottest man in the club and I am very close to taking him to my bed. Smiling with a clear mind, and our drinks in hand, I make my way back to my Edward. _Hold up, did I just say my Edward? _Fuck, what the fuck is he doing to me? This isn't me but a part of me is _liking_ the feeling of calling him my Edward.

Making my way back to our small table, I set our drinks down and search for Edward on the dance floor, freeze in my spot the moment I lay eyes on him. That _is_ him right? I'm only questioning because there is another guy wrapped around him, tonguing him and Edward is being a willing participate. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Pissed, my mind starts to filter through Ali's warnings. But damn, I've left the guy twice for less than five minutes each time, and both times he's found someone else. I knew he was a player but this is beyond ridiculous!

But that isn't all that gets my goat. For a second, a second I was letting this guy get to me. Thinking maybe he was interested in me, for me. Not my body, me. Frustrated, I decide it's time to put Ali's and my plan into action prematurely. Mainly because I can see myself falling for him, and I know I'll only wind up getting hurt. And I deserve a hell of a lot better than that. It's time to teach Edward Fucking Cullen his lesson.

With this mind set, I casually walk up to them and I just when I'm about to make myself known, Edward pushes the guy away from him. I knew at this point neither one of them have registered my presence so I clear my throat, raising my eyebrow at Edward. He blushes bright red and goes to reach out for me. Angry, and wanting him to know it, I side step him, and face the guy who dared to put his hands on my Edward. Edward steps in between us and puts his hands on both of our chests to push us apart, and avoid any physical violence. _As if._ He looks at me with that smug smile on his face and says, "Jasper, this is an old friend of mine, Alec and Alec this is my date, Jasper."

Alec's eyes go wide and he starts to laugh. "Seriously Edward, _you're_ on a date? You don't date, you fuck and leave. Hell boy, you just let me put my hands on you, suck your face and you are here on a date? Think about it Edward."

I just stand there in agreement with this Alec guy, he's got a great point after all, "Yes Edward, why did you let him touch you, kiss you like that?"

Edward actually looks ashamed and I want to feel bad for him but I can't. He can't get away with this shit, especially not with me. Alec and I stand there waiting for a response from Edward and exchange hard looks. It's obvious to me though that this Alec guy would have never touched Edward, had he known. And I have to force myself from smiling when the man winks at me. I can't deny he's attractive, _very_ attractive actually.

After several tense minutes Edward finally tries to answer us, "I'm sorry Jasper, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what else to say. This is first time I have been out on a date in a really, really long time and I messed up. To my defense, I did push Alec away when I came to my senses, I had no idea you even seen us, so that should count for something right?"

Alec just shakes his head in disbelief and looks right at me, "When you are ready to be with a real man, call me Sugar." He hands me his number and kisses me, passionately. I return the kiss in a favor, kicking it up just a notch, bring my hands to his tight ass; all the while keeping my eyes on Edward who's clenching his jaw.

When I'm satisfied my point is made, I break the kiss and whisper, "Wow." In Alec's ear, pressing into him.

"Talk to you soon Sugar." He chuckles in my ear before he walks away and I pocket his number. _W__ell you never know do you, and he is smokin' hot. _I watch him walk away, adjusting myself as I enjoy the view before I bring my attention back to Edward who is just looking at me like I am crazy.

"What? You kissed him, so why can't he kiss me; jealous, Edward?" I ask, anger and annoyance etched all over my features.

Edward squares his shoulders and says, "You know what Jasper? Fuck you. I am who I am, and I like who I am. You knew my reputation but you wanted to go on a date with me anyway. I really wanted to go out with you on this date, but I can see now that it is a mistake."

He pushes past me but before he's completely out of my reach I grab his hand and turn him towards me. Looking into his eyes as I pull him to me and press myself up against him, "Are you saying you don't feel that connection between us Edward? That you don't want to be with me? Not just fucking me, but actually want to _be_ with me. Tell me you don't feel that. Tell me you don't want to take that chance with me to see where this could go. Are you that into yourself, that self centered that you are incapable of allowing another person into your life?" his facial expression to my little pleading speech tells me what I already knew. Sighing to myself, I shake my head and let him go, "You will end up old, bitter, and alone Edward; if you don't give someone a chance. I was offering but you are obviously not interested." Defeated, I turn my back to him and without even a second glance I leave him there alone on the dance floor not even hearing my name from his lips once. _Fuck him, I deserve so much better._ Sighing to myself, I pull out Alec's number and tuck it safely in my wallet. Well, maybe the night wasn't a complete waste of time.

**Well…I hope that was worth the wait…don't hurt me. I will update very soon. Did you honestly think these two would be having sex that easily? This is Jasper and Edward we are talking about. *smirks***

**Your reviews mean so very much to me so I hope you will take the time to read and review.**

**Thanks again everyone and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Navygirl14:**__I know, I know **Ariana** already has me in the dog house! I'm so sorry, I hope I haven't lost you!

**Alice:** So Jasper, you kissed some guy named Alec and pocketed his number in front of Edward! ON YOUR DATE WITH MY BROTHER!

**Jasper:** After Edward flirted with a waiter and kissed Alec first!

**Edward: **I said I was sorry! What do you want from me? He's the ass! He left me stranded!

**Alec:** Don't worry sexy, I'm here…..

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Waking from a Reverie**

**Indifference**

**EPOV**

Wait hold up…Did he just leave me? Edward Fucking Cullen does not get left behind. Is he insane? Has he not been throwing himself all over me, all fucking night long? I know he wanted this dick up his ass, so what the fuck is his problem? Fuck him! Leaving me, stranded like some pathetic loser, as if. What am I supposed to do, call a fucking cab? I shudder at the thought; Edward Cullen does not do public transportation.

"What's the matter baby, lonely?" Alec's sexy voice asks, interrupting my thoughts as he pushes his massive cock into my ass. Yeah, I am so taking this home tonight. "Don't worry, I can make it all better." _Yes he can_. I smile at his assure and the feel of his hot, wet tongue on the back of my neck, while his confident hands slowly, drag down my chest. "Beautiful." He whispers in my ear. _Yes, I am_.

His endearments bring my mood back instantly. It's true, I prefer not to have repeats but Alec is an exception to my rule. He is a rare man who has a massive cock and knows _exactly_ how to use it. Plus, I am addicted to his praising of my beautiful body. He's a definite confidence booster and that is exactly what I need to tonight. My hips begin to sway to the music again and I get lost in the beat of it all.

I'm not sure how it happens but suddenly Alec has me flipped towards him and our lips and tongues are caressing each other. _God damn, he tastes good_. He slowly beings to direct our movements to something a little more private, on the back of the dance floor, to a wall, where he pins me with his weight. "It's been a while Edward." He smiles, his lustful eyes meeting mine. "But I haven't forgotten how much you fill me." I moan at that. That's right; he knows this cock and appreciates it. "You've been working out." He notes, "Mmm, Edward you are a god." He moans, his tongue licking the salty skin of my neck. I let out an audible gasp when he sucks my earlobe in his mouth and flashbacks of him naked, begging me for more, capture my minds eye. Oh yeah, he worships me. I deserve to be worshiped.

"Where to? My place or yours?" I growl, getting annoyed with his teasing. I've been tooled up all fucking night. I want hands on my naked body telling me how perfect I am. Then I will make him scream my name for hours while this cock gets buried deep in his heat.

"Mine." He answers too possessively. Plus, I hated going to his place and he knew it. I preferred having him tell my neighbors exactly how great of a fuck I am. He rolls his eyes at my disappointment, "I don't want your boyfriend stopping by unexpectedly. Unless of course he wants to join, we'd make a great sandwich, with me in the middle." He smiles licking my neck. "Do you think he'd want to?"

I freeze as the memory of Jasper kissing Alec in front of me replays in my head. I don't like that feeling, at all. And now, now someone else will be with him, and that someone is not me. Fuck it could be Alec, the man pocked his number. _Hell no, Alec can't have him, he's mine._

"Edward?" Alec asks pulling away slightly. "You alright?"

"No. Far from it." I answer in shock. "I'm sorry Alec, I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" he asks keeping me pinned with his weight, shifting so that our needy cocks press against each other. "You're not going anywhere without me." I glare at him as I push him off gently and step aside. He grabs my arm with a shrug, putting his hot breath in my ear as his free hand roams to my dick. "Okay, so you can be in the middle. You and I both know you enjoy me on top."

"I can't do this Alec." I argue shaking my head weakly.

"Do what exactly?" he asks confused, putting much desired pressure on my member.

"You, this." I answer all too lustfully, but managing to step away from his physical advances. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_

"Are you joking? You're being loyal to a guy who just dumped at a club." Alec reminds me, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"He's different." I respond, trying to figure it out in my head. "I can't explain it."

Alec studies me for a moment. "Wow. Well, when you get your balls back, let me know."

I glare at him for a moment as I pull out my cell phone and grimace when I read an angry text from Alice, the first of many I'm sure. "Hey would you mind-" I ask to thin air. "Shit." I curse as I look over to find Alec dancing with yet another man. He doesn't waste time does he?

"Perfect." I bitch, "Fucking perfect." This night is a disaster. Fuck, I'm tired. I try calling Jasper's phone but it's going straight to voicemail. I want to fix this, but it won't be tonight. I have no idea where he lives and fuck if he won't answer his phone what am I supposed to do? Apologize to voicemail, where it's recorded for all time. Hell No! Before I could call Alice to ask for a ride home, I get another text: _Either hoof it or call a cab you asshole!_ And the shit keeps falling.

I can't walk home! I'm on the other fucking side of town. God damn if that thirty-six hour shift isn't kicking in. It would take me hours. I have no fucking choice but to call a damn cab. _Motherfucker._ Frustrated, I ask the barkeep for a taxi number and make a quick call. Then I order one drink and think about how this night was so not my fault.

How can I help it if a waiter finds me attractive? And so what if Alec kissed me, we've know each other for a while, it's not like I was taking the guy home. But Jasper had to go and not only kiss the guy and keep eye contact with me, but pocket his damn number. Fuck no! I'm not the asshole in this scenario, he is. Satisfied with this assessment I down my drink and wait outside for the cab; cringing when it arrives. I check around to make sure no one sees me and I quickly duck in the backseat. Oh my fuck it reeks in here; stale cigarettes, alcohol, and sex. Fuck, I hope Ali didn't spend a fortune on these clothes because I am tossing them the moment I get home.

When he finally parks in front of my building I tip the cabbie and stand out in the fresh air only to be hit hard with the realization that Ali's car is here. No, I deny to myself as I shake my head, but one look at the license plates confirms it. Fuck my life. I decide to take the stairs instead of the elevator, remembering the time she literally cornered me by cutting the power so she could tell me off for hours on end. No thank you. I don't care how many floors it is, it's worth avoiding angry pixie in a box. Thank you very much.

When I finally get to my floor, and open my front door it is to find an all too calm Alice waiting for me. She waits for me to take off my shoes and offer her a drink before she all too casually walks up to me and slaps me across my face. I stand there stunned my mouth gaping open at my little pixie of a sister who just slapped me, HARD and that shit hurt! "What the fuck Alice!" I scream at her while rubbing my aching cheek. She calmly looks at me, smirks and then slaps me again. I grab her wrists with wide eyes and stare at her before she violently jerks away and sits, to damn tense on the edge of my couch.

"I thought about screaming my head off at you and believe me I want to, but I don't see the point in wasting my breath." She starts, staring at me with an icy gaze. I've never seen my sister so detached, and somehow it made it worse, I prefer the screaming. "I trusted you with a dear friend Edward, and to know that you treated him like _that._" She said in disbelief as tears edged in her eyes but she refuses to shed them. "I thought you respected _me _more."

"He's the one –"I start to argue but stop when she silences me with her short index finger held up in the air and a _don't you dare_ facial expression plastered all over her face. Then she ever so calmly laces her manicured fingers together, and takes a few calming breathes.

"He is my friend, I am your _sister_. It was ONE date Edward. If you didn't want more than a quick fuck, then you didn't have to agree to it." She gives a humorless chuckle, "God I should have known better than to trust _you _on a date." I stare at her in disbelief, she's insulted? What the fuck? She takes in my astonishment and continues, "That's right Edward, you didn't just fuck up with him. You fucked up with _me_! You broke _my_ trust too. And that shit isn't easily earned back."

If I thought I felt like shit before, she totally took me to a new, all time low. I was physically, mentally and emotionally drained. I open my mouth to say something but quickly shut it again. I have no idea what to say. I wasn't trying to hurt my sister. God, that's the last thing in the world I wanted. I blink my eyes a few times and realize I have unshed tears myself. _Ugh, how did she twist Jasper cheating on me, in front of me no less, into betraying her? _And why didn't I fuck Alec tonight? What happened back there anyway? Jasper Whitlock, that's what has happened. He has completely turned my world upside down and I feel like I am drowning. Not wanting to travel down this road with her, I change gears to my protect myself. Going on the defensive I gruff, "You took a risk coming here. You have no idea how close I was to bringing a guy home."

"But you didn't." she points out, turning to me, still cold and disconnected.

I frown, "It didn't feel right." We look at each other for a moment, I know she's waiting for an epiphany or something but I got nothing so I simply say, "I think I like this guy Ali."

"Funny way of showing it." She grumbles.

Sighing, I look at her earnestly, I don't want a strain in our relationship, "I am sorry Alice. Please say you will be able to forgive me?" She sits there looking at me and not saying anything. I don't know why but something in my snaps me back into the defensive. _Is she honestly thinking I'm not sincere? Well fuck her too. I don't need this shit in my life. I am Edward Fucking Cullen and I do not apologize for who I am. _I stand up and get myself together, too damn tired to filter, knowing I will probably regret this later but fuck this shit! This is my house and I don't need no damn third degree. This shit is between Jasper and me, not her. "You know what Alice? Never mind, I'm not sorry. Your friend is the one who fucked this up, not me. And to have you come in here and twist it! Well fuck you and fuck Jasper Whitlock! My life was great before he came along and you started meddling. Believe it or not, I actually like who I am, and if you and your precious Jasper don't like it, then you can both go to hell. Who do you people think you are, playing games with me? Don't you realize I am the master of playing games, and I play to win! Edward Cullen never loses! Leave Alice. Don't call, text or come here again. I'm done with this bullshit!" I walk to the door, open it and motion for her to get out.

She stands up proudly, squaring her shoulders and walks up to me handing me my key. She starts to walk out but before I can close the door she turns around and with an icy demeanor, that scares the hell out of me, and says, "Don't worry, I won't bother you again. You're right, your life is _perfect_. You have perfect looks, a perfect job, a perfect car, a perfect place to live. Enjoy your perfect life Edward because in the end your perfect little self created world, is all that you will ever have. You are alone. I hope you understand the enormity of that Edward." She lets out a deep sigh before she shrugs her shoulders. "This is your little sister, leaving your prefect, self absorbed, life for good. Perfection is lonely Edward. I hope it's worth it. Goodbye." She turns her back to me then and doesn't ever look back or wait for the elevator; instead she exits through the stairs leaving me exhausted.

Shaking my head, I turn around and kick the door closed. Then I walk into my spacious living room, grabbing the remote to turning on the TV and sit on my huge sofa. I start flipping through random channels; too keyed up to try to sleep. Finally, I find some boring nature show and thankfully, sleep overcomes me at last, ending this day from hell.

When I wake up I am greeted with the sun beaming down on my face. I reach for my cell phone and gape at the clock seeing that it is already noon. I never sleep this late but after everything that happened last night, I really shouldn't be surprised. I check but there are no messages or texts. Hmmm, I thought for sure Alice would've called or texted me by now, with something along the lines of telling me how I need to grow up and get my head out of my ass, like she always does. Maybe she really meant what she said goodbye? _Well you did tell her to leave you alone you idiot!_ Not wanting to deal with the drama, I head for a shower trying to think of something that will cheer me up.

As I scrub my hair I decide on retail therapy and then to go prowling for my next sexual escapade. I definitely need so sexin' tonight! I dry off and dress quickly, knowing exactly which stores to drop some dough in order to get the attention I'm craving, before hitting the clubs. Yes, tonight is going to prove to be a lot more fun than yesterday. Look out world, Edward Fucking Cullen is back!

After hours of shopping and spending an obscene amount of money, I am ready to go out and hit the town. I go into my usual spot, down a shot, and then hit the dance floor keeping my eye out for Mr. Tonight! After an hour of turning down twinks, I spot him. He is positively sinful. Short blonde hair styled messily, brown smoldering eyes and a body to die for. He catches me staring and smiles a beautiful smile. I walk over to him and drink him in. He smells divine and I can't wait to get him home. I ask his name and he gives me that sexy smile while taking my hand in his giving it a squeeze.

He looks at me and says, "My name is Demitri, so now you will know what to scream out later when your cock is down my throat."

Winking at him, I smile, "Edward try it out on your tongue because you're going to be telling my neighbors exactly who is dripping into your ass tonight."

We didn't waste anymore time and before we knew it we were back at my place greedily tearing each other's clothes off. His body is fucking beautiful, but not perfect. He must have had his appendix removed in an emergency surgery years before, which left a nasty scar. I loved it this way. Almost as perfect as me, but not quite, and I loved that he was not shy in touching my perfect body. "God damn Edward you're beautiful." _Yes, I am._ I just smile and kneel on the bed, letting his lips and tongue run across my skin; absorbing the words, "Beautiful, sculpture, fucking huge." He even impressed me by not chocking on my cum when my cock was shoved halfway down his throat. _Oh, yeah he could be a repeat._ The whimpers and moans that escape his lips from my talented fingers remind me who the man is. It's me. I'm doing this to him. I am a fucking sex god and the man beneath me is my privileged witness. Fucking lucky to have me is what he is. He wasn't the tightest man I've ever buried my dick into but his continued praise made up for it. "Best fucking fuck of my fucking life." He cursed. "Fuck Edward!" he cried out, shooting his seed between us as I slammed harder and harder until I found my own release. "Please." He cried when I dropped my weight onto him. I lift up enough to question him with a raised eyebrow. "God please, fuck me again." _Oh yeah, he just spoke my name._

How could I deny him after that? We didn't get much sleep that night as we were screaming out each other's names in the wee hours of the morning. I passed out totally sated and sweaty. When I woke up the next morning, I was alone in my bed with a note next to me on the other pillow, simply stating, "_Thanks for a great night_." I smile to myself as I run my hands over my perfectly sculptured body remembering my escapade from hours before; I knew I picked him well. He was perfect, just like me.


End file.
